


Counting Coup

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: Chromatic Yuletide, Counting Coup, Double Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Kocoum eyed the warrior who stood near the Chief’s daughter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Counting Coup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow_Logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Logic/gifts).



Kocoum eyed the warrior who stood near the Chief’s daughter. Was this man counting coup, daring to approach a woman of the tribe? It was a tactic that he was unfamiliar with, and the eagle feather in his hair proved that Kocoum was not unfamiliar with the intricacies of counting coup.

In the battle against the Massawomecks he had touched the Chief's horse with his bare hand and escaped without a scratch, earning him that honor. Koccoum was unsure if these new strangers behaved as the warriors he had fought in the past; there were certainly differences, as the tribe had already observed, but on this one point were things the same?

He watched as the warrior wrapped his arms around Pocahontas. This was different, he realized. This was very different.

Thoughts of honor and protection and counting coup swirled through Kocoum’s mind as he watched them draw closer. His feet moved before he realized it, a battle cry ripping from his throat as it had so often in the past.

Kocoum charged the other warrior, whether to touch or strike or kill him he hadn’t yet decided. But one thing was sure; he would earn his second feather tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> [More about Counting Coup](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counting_coup) (There's also a really great documentary on Netflix, but that's harder to link to ;) )


End file.
